Gdy płoną lasy
Wielka Wojna Kwami miała miejsce tysiące lat temu na ziemiach Pradoliny. Trwała setki lat, pochłaniając wiele istnień, zamieniając w pustkowia urodziwe niegdyś tereny. Zaczęła się jednak niepozornie, od kłótni. I chodź za jej początek uznaje się dzień w którym Plagg - Kwami Chaosu - sprzeciwił się Tikki - Kwami Ładu - to w rzeczywistości prawdziwa Wojna zaczęła się kilkanaście lat później, od śmierci. Pierwsza z ofiar tej wojny. O niej będzie ta historia. ---- Nim spór zamienił się w wojnę, Kwami oddzielała niewidzialna granica przebiegająca przez środek największego jeziora Pradoliny. Prawy brzeg, górzysty należał do zwolenników Tikki. Natomiast lewy, porośnięty gęstymi lasami, zamieszkiwali sprzymierzeńcy Plagga. Po środku znajdowało się jezioro Tysiąca Gwiazd i olbrzymia polana, niegdyś tętniąca życiem - dziś cicha i opustoszała. Słońce właśnie wschodziło nad puszczą, by za kilka godzin skryć się między górami. Tikki stała przed skalną chatą na szczycie jednego ze wzniesień, oddychając głęboko. Znów zwątpiła w swój plan. Ponownie naszły ją obawy. Co jeśli nie jest to słuszna droga? Biedronka spojrzała w dół. Z tej perspektywy, drzewa w dolinie zlewały się ze sobą tworząc zielone morze. Gdzieś pośród tej gęstwiny skrywa się Czarny Kot, chcący zburzyć jej ład. Tikki ponownie zwróciła się ku drzwiom chaty, tym razem odważyła się zapukać. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły wysoki, biało-czarny Kwami. - Jesteś - mruknął zaspanym głosem, po czym wrócił w głąb pomieszczenia. Biedronka po chwili wahania ruszyła za nim. Grota nie była specjalnie duża. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się półki rzeźbione w skale, zastawione niezliczonymi preparatami, a także palenisko na którym stał kocioł. Z lewej ułożone było posłanie, na którym Panda sypiał. Po środku natomiast stał drewniany stół. Obecnie siedział przy nim zielony żółw, popijając parujący napój. - Co tu robisz? - zwróciła się do niego Biedronka. Słońce wschodziło nad obozem zwolenników Tikki, rzucając światło na rozstawione namioty. Kwami dzierżące wartę przechadzały się po terenie uśpionego obozowiska. Tymczasem w jednym z namiotów trwał wielogodzinny spór. Czworo kwami naradzało się niemal od północy. ---- W oczach Biedronki można było dostrzec dziką zawziętość. Plagg biegł z zawrotną prędkością najkrótszą z możliwych dróg. Polana była na wyciągnięcie ręki. - Melly! - wykrzyknął. ---- Melly nie do końca wiedziała co się dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś podobnego. Miejsce w które wbiła sztylet Tikki piekło ją bardziej niż poparzenie ogniem. Na dodatek wypływała z niego dziwna ciecz. Melly dotknęła jej i przyjrzała się z bliska. Czerwona, ciepła i gęsta. Spojrzała zdumiona na Biedronkę, jakby chciała zapytać o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wtedy nastąpił kolejny cios, po którym Kwami ufności nie miała wątpliwości. Tikki sprawiała jej ból. Robiła coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie uczyniło żadne Kwami - raniła ją. Melly nie wiedziała co ma robić. Uciekać? Zrobiła krok w tył, ból był jednak nie do wytrzymania i Kwami ufności ledwie była w stanie utrzymać równowagę. Brązowooka zachwiała się, a z jej policzków zaczęły spływać słone łzy. Świat powoli zaczął się rozmazywać, a dźwięki otoczenia cichnąć. Szum rzeki, świergot ptaków, odgłos liści łopoczących na wietrze, zamieniały się we wszechogarniającą ciszę. I tylko jeden głos zdołał się przez nią przedrzeć. Krzyk jej ukochanego, wołający jej imię. Melly. Kwami odwróciła się ku nadbiegającemu Plaggowi, wyciągając ku niemu zakrwawioną dłoń, w nadziei, że on zdoła ją uratować. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, gdy Kwami Chaosu wbiegł na polanę. Zielone oczy Plagga rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, na widok krwi broczącej z piersi jego ukochanej. Zatrzymał się sparaliżowany. W tym właśnie momencie Tikki zadała ostatni cios, po którym nastąpił koniec. Jasny blask rozświetlił polanę. Biedronka została odrzucona do tyłu przez niewidzialną siłę, wpadając w krzew rododendronu. W miejscu w którym przed kilkoma sekundami znajdowała się Melly, stała łania. Samica nie spuszczając wzroku z Plagga zrobiła krok w jego stronę, a po chwili następny. Będąc zaledwie kilka centymetrów od Kwami Chaosu, zamknęła swe piwne oczy i nachyliła głowę. Czarnowłosy wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, chcąc jej dotknąć. Nim jednak zdążył to uczynić, łania zamieniła się w srebrzysty pył, który został rozwiany przez podmuch wiatru. Kategoria:Histogariusz Kategoria:Szkice